Ashachu
Ashachu is the best friend pairing between Pikachu and Ash (Perry and Charlie). Pikachu was Ash's started pokemon ib the first episode of Pokemon. Ever since they have been besy friends even through the toughest of times, like when a group of spearows attack you :). A Few Ashachu Moments Pokémon - I Choose You! *Ash risks his life for Pikachu's safety. Pikachu, being taken back by Ash's kindness, uses a great ThunderShock and risks hurting himself for Ash's safety. Snow Way Out! *Despite Ash's orders, Pikachu refuses to go in his Poké Ball so he can keep Ash warm. Earlier in the episode, Ash risks his life to save Pikachu, who was blown away by the wind. After being reunited, they hug. Pikachu's Goodbye *Ash attempts to free Pikachu for him to be happy, but Pikachu ends up changing his mind. The Song of Jigglypuff *When Ash compliments Pikachu, he blushes. Navel Maneuvers *When Pikachu collapses from the cold, Ash takes off his jacket and wraps Pikachu in it, holding him close so they can both stay warm. Also in the episode, Pikachu runs into Ash's arms and hugs him when he reaches the top of the mountain. Talking A Good Game *This episode is actually highly centered around PikaShipping, even though many may claim it is an AbilityShipping episode. They talk about the relationship Ash and Pikachu have. When she was a little girl, Anabel developed a quality that allows her to understand the thoughts and feelings of Pokémon, and therefore can communicate with them empathetically. With this, she can understand what Pokémon say when they talk, and explains from Pikachu's thoughts how Ash tends to go further than a normal trainer would. When Pokémon Worlds Collide! (pictured) *Ash risks his life to climb up the robot's arm and save Pikachu, even though the robot was going to blow up. Mutiny in the Bounty *When Hunter J turns Pikachu into a statue, Ash is incredibly angry. He does everything to save Pikachu, starting with jumping onto a driving car, and ending by grabbing Pikachu while in danger of falling out of an airplane. A Secret Sphere of Influence! *When Pikachu and Piplup discover that Team Rocket stole the Adamant Orb, Pikachu insists on telling Ash about it first. This shows that Pikachu trusts Ash to take care of these problems instead of taking care of it by himself. Steamboat Willies *After hearing that the boat left without anyone but their Pokémon aboard, and that it was heading for a waterfall, Ash puts down his grocery bag and, staring after the boat, whispers gently, "Pikachu..." in a caring tone. Later, Pikachu is running around the boat and hears Ash's voice. When Pikachu sees him, Pikachu is very happy and relieved. In the Shadow of Zekrom! *Ash and Pikachu happily hug each other after the storm. Movie hints Mewtwo Strikes Back *Towards the end of the movie, Ash runs to the center of the arena to stop the final blow between Mewtwo and Mew, causing himself to be killed in the process. Pikachu rushes to his side and tries his best to revive him using his electric attacks, but no luck. Having given up on reviving him and accepting the fact that he is dead, Pikachu begins to cry for Ash. Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Ash clearly states "I love you" to Pikachu right before he is swallowed by the orange antibodies. Also, when he is swallowed, Pikachu tries to hold back tears but eventually gives in and cries for Ash, much different than in the first movie. When Mew asks Pikachu why he's crying, Pikachu tells it that Ash is gone, and he says his name in a sad tone in between shaky breaths after he tried to stop crying. ~All credit gose to Bulbapedia :)~ Ashachu Gallery Ash-and-piakchu-dance-fix.gif|The Ash and Pikachu dance!! Pikachu and ash by zyari-d5wo2um.jpg|Ashachu Hug in Unova :D Ash-and-Pikachu-Fanart-pokemon-29202646-500-462.jpg Ash and pikachu by 1zanag1-d4szn2e.jpg 001iu2.png ash_and_pikachu_gif_by_tailzkipzigona-d4g256o.gif mavyug.png Satoshi_and_Pikachu_by_Renji200.jpg tumblr_m284cwB6AK1r200x6.gif tumblr_ma1pivYddR1r9hyzn.gif Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Users Category:Videos Category:Links Category:YOU Category:Gallery